


Domestic Bliss

by Ultra



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Banter, Cooking, Cute, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Kissing, Love, Loyalty, Quiet, Redemption, Reminiscing, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 20:58:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13532409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultra/pseuds/Ultra
Summary: Grant Ward never thought his life could be like this.





	Domestic Bliss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dreamerfound](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamerfound/gifts).



> Written for and inspired by the works of dreamerfound.

Grant Ward never thought his life could be like this.

When he looked back, which he usually would rather not do, all he saw was darkness and pain, first with his family, then under John Garrett’s command. He seemed to have spent the whole time fighting, for something, against something. Until her.

“Hey,” said Skye, waving a hand in front of his face. “Are you going to stand there all day looking handsome or actually help with the food?”

It took him a moment to know anything but the warmth of her smile, then suddenly he processed the words.

“Handsome?”

“I figured that part would get your attention.” Skye rolled her eyes, smiling still. “How about listening to the rest? Food, making of, go!” she urged him, tapping on the counter top in front of him.

“Yes, ma’am,” said Grant, doing just what she said.

He was a soldier, an agent, used to taking orders. Unfortunately, he followed the wrong leader for a long time. Oppressed by his parents, used by Garrett, you’d think he’d be done with being dominated, but Grant Ward would do anything that Skye wanted, happily and without question. She had saved his life. More than that, she had believed he was worth saving, even when he himself couldn’t see it at all.

“Okay, turkey will be about an hour, dessert is made... well, it’s defrosted,” said Skye with a grin. “So, I am leaving you with the veggies while I go and change before everybody else arrives.”

“Sounds good,” Grant agreed easily.

Skye planted a kiss on his cheek and turned to go, then came back again a second later.

“You are okay, right?”

“Of course. More than okay, I promise.”

That satisfied Skye and she headed off to their room to change, as planned. Ward put his attention back on the potatoes and everything, though his task took little in the way of real concentration. It left his mind free to wander, to think about the present and future now, rather than the past.

The family were coming over. Thanksgiving dinner with the people he looked upon as so much more than a team. FitzSimmons, Coulson, May, together with Skye, they were the people who he belonged with, and for the first time in forever, Ward actually had something to be thankful for.

These people loved him, forgave him for all that had happened before he met them, judged him only on the proof he had given them of his loyalty and affection. The Grant Ward that had once been allied with HYDRA was long dead. He didn’t even know that person anymore.

When Skye emerged from the bedroom, she looked as amazing as Ward had ever seen her.

“Mission accomplished,” he said of the food for dinner, which he had prepared automatically while his mind rolled on, “and you look incredible.”

“Well, thank you, Agent Ward,” she said, putting her arms up around his neck. “You’re looking pretty good yourself,” she noted. “I’m almost sorry that we have guests coming over in twenty minutes.”

“Twenty minutes?” said Ward, checking his watch, then pulling Skye as close as he could get her. “Hmm, well, when properly motivated...” he said, moving to kiss her, just as the doorbell rang.

“They’re early,” said Skye, as regretful as she was amused. “Rain check?”

“Sure.” Ward nodded, kissing her quickly on the lips.

Skye walked away to answer the door and Ward watched her with a smile that would not shift.

Grant Ward never thought his life could be like this, but he couldn’t be more thankful for it, or for his wife.


End file.
